The present invention relates to delivery service by drones and, more particularly, to the use of smart shopping bags to affect delivery parameters by the drones.
Drone deliveries are initiated by the delivery service provider or the shop owner, so it is difficult for the delivery recipient to specify personalized requirements, such as delivery times. For example, a package may be delivered by drone when a recipient is not present to retrieve the package. In such circumstances, the package may be vulnerable to theft or damage (e.g., due to rain, heat, and/or cold). Additionally, drone services currently not available for package returns. Even if a package is delivered by drone, the recipient must use a package delivery service to return the package, if necessary.